Betrayed Attraction
by i heart kellan
Summary: Robin Scorpio has recently caught one of her friends, who is also her roommate, Patrick Drake, having sex with a woman. Robin has been avoiding Patrick, who she has a huge crush on. Patrick and Robin work at General Hospital together as well. Will Patrick ever find out how Robin feels about him?


Robin Scorpio has recently caught one of her friends, who is also her roommate, Patrick Drake, having sex with a woman. Robin has been avoiding Patrick, who she has a huge crush on. Patrick and Robin work at General Hospital together as well. Will Patrick ever find out how Robin feels about him?

Author's Note: So, I haven't done a General Hospital story in a very long time. I think it's been almost five years. This story is probably going to be rated M from the very descriptive details just to warn you. I just haven't had any inspiration with the way the producers are running the show. I am pretty sure you all agree with me. I can't even remember the last time I really watched it. I did watch the episode where Robin stopped Patrick's wedding, but other than that, no. Anyways, if you read, please leave a review. Thanks!

1: When the attraction lasts forever.

I could still see Patrick thrusting deep inside of that gorgeous nurse that had been after Patrick's body for many months. What I saw should've disturbed me, but I knew of his many sexual experiences and partners. The way sweat glistened across his naked body when he pounded deep inside of the young girl, I felt my own desires kick in. He had such a beautiful body that I wanted to touch, but Patrick was one of my dearest friends.

Besides, he never looked at me as nothing but a dear friend. As badly as I wanted us to be more, it wasn't going to happen, either. No, he'd just bring more women to our house. The last time it happened, I walked in on Patrick fucking a girl probably ten years younger than him. There she was, bent over the communal couch, was begging for more.

"Dr. Drake," came the soft voice from the girl beneath him, who bucked her hips right against him.

"Shhh, Bethany." Patrick groaned as he pulled out only to move deep back inside of the brunette, who was eager enough to please him. "You feel so fucking good around my cock."

When Patrick finally saw me standing there, he stopped fucking the girl right away. I've never be able to sit on that couch ever again, and if I did, I'd never be able to look at it the same way either. He had quickly put his clothes on after tearing the condom from his cock. I shook my head and simply went to my room. Ever since that dreadful day of catching him, I've been ignoring him ever since. Fuck, what the hell was I supposed to do now?

"You can't ignore him forever, Robin," Emily said with a shake of her head as she looked over at my face. "Isn't that right, Liz?"

Liz grinned as she nodded. "She's absolutely right."

I rolled my eyes as I looked at my two best friends. I shuddered just thinking about the couch where Patrick had fucked that nurse's brains out. "Well, it's what I am going to do. He just can't keep it in his pants."

"Yet… you've have a six year old crush on him," Liz snickered as she flashed me a huge smile in my direction. "It's not like you don't know what he's like, sweetie."

I glared at the two of them. I hated it when they were right. The sight of seeing Patrick with these brunettes with big breasts was something I was used to. The last girl, though – well, she was different. The girl had dark hair obviously, but she was short unlike the tall and leggy girls he'd bring by. Her breasts hadn't been as big as the other women he'd had intimate relationships with, either.

"I shouldn't even like him," I shrugged as I shook my head. "But he's so different."

"And how is he different, sweetie? What is it that you even like about Dr. Drake?"

Hearing Emily's words, my cheeks flushed at the many things I liked about him. "Well, there's the fact that he has that damned sports car. Have you seen him in a race car? He looks so relaxed in his racing tracking suit. I can't explain it."

Liz laughed. "Yeah, racecar drivers are pretty hot."

"There's the whole doctor thing. Patrick isn't just a sexy face. No, he's very, very smart too. God, I could go on and on about him, but I'm not going to."

Emily grinned as she clasped her hands together. "Patrick Drake sure is something else, but he probably doesn't share the few things that you want in life."

I raised an eyebrow, totally confused.

"Uh… what are you talking about?"

"Robin, you want a steady relationship. The major thing that you want in life is to have a big family. You want children and I don't think that Patrick wants that," Emily said as she grabbed her glass of wine, taking a sip of it while she looked over at me.

"You don't know that," I said as a sigh left my lips, shaking my head. "He could want it too."

"Sweetie, he has slept around with most of the female staff at the hospital in the last year," Liz said with a frown as she looked at me. "I think you need to move on from him."

"Hey, wait a minute, Liz," Emily said as she placed a hand on her arm. "Patrick sleeping around could be a way of him trying to make himself think he doesn't like her. I mean, they are roommates and best friends."

This was why I went to Emily for everything, but I feared the worst that Patrick didn't like me at all, only as a friend. If that was the case, I wasn't sure what I would do. I wanted us to be together, but at the rate we were heading, I could only be scared of Patrick not feeling anything towards me.

"That is a possibility."

As the door opened, I saw Patrick walk in with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth to reveal those sexy dimples the Drake men had inherited. Noah had it too. My eyes quickly looked away from him, not wanting to be in the same room with him. I just wasn't ready to be left alone with him and I hoped the girls would back me up.

"Hey girls," Patrick said with a grin. Then he finally saw me. "Hey Robin, I haven't seen you in a bit."

"Yeah, I've been busy," I muttered under my breath as I looked over at him. Then I lifted my wine glass and I took a sip.

"Apparently," Patrick said as he slid his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Well, I've got a date tonight. I'll see you later."

When he walked away, I frowned as I shook my head. He had a date? It was a crock of shit. He was probably heading to some woman's apartment to fuck her. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to my friends.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, Robin, but you need to talk to him," Emily said with a serious look on her face. "I mean, you're a mess right now. One of these days, he's going to notice you like this. Do you want Patrick to worry about you?"

"No, but –"

Liz shook her head. "She's right. Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell Patrick how you feel. You never know, but what if he does feel the same?"

I grumbled as I leaned back against the couch after I downed the rest of the red wine. I hated it when my friends were right, but tonight was not the day I was going to tell Patrick. He obviously had a date and nothing else mattered but these girls.

"You caught him again, Robin?" Kelly gasped as she looked at me, sliding her chair back against her desk.

I had done my best to avoid Patrick over the last, several months. It was really working out except I kept catching him fucking girls in the living room. It made my stomach queasy under the circumstances to tell the truth. Patrick just couldn't stop himself and it made me sick to my stomach every time I'd see these girls. Some would be redheads, blondes, or brunettes with small or big breasts. I was nothing compared to these girls.

"Yeah," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "I think that it's time for me to move into my own place. Patrick is just my roommate. He doesn't even ask me to go to his races anymore. I'm just a woman that helps pay the bills."

Kelly turned her swiveling chair in my direction. "I don't think that he thinks of you that way, Robin, and are you sure that you want to move out, Robin?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes. I just need to find a place to stay."

"Well," Kelly paused as she shut the folder she'd been looking at. "Lainey and I are actually looking for a roommate. You need a place and we need a roommate."

I smiled as I looked over at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I want to do this, Robin. I'll even help you pack your things."

I sighed as I looked at her and nodded my head. "Okay then."

"What do you mean you're moving out?"

As I heard Patrick's booming voice, I cringed slowly when I turned around from my closet. I guess the text message wasn't the best thing to do. Seeing the fire in his eyes, he obviously didn't look pleased at all by the news. I thought he'd be relieved about me moving out because he could christen the house like he probably wanted to do.

"It's the best thing for the two of us," I remarked as I set my suitcase on my bed. "I think you know that I am right about this, Patrick."

"Fucking A, Robin!"

He always said that when he was pissed off. I just didn't understand why he was upset like he was right now. I always thought that this would be better for him and it wasn't like he needed me to pay the bills. We both made more than enough to pay the rent, the utilities, and still had more than enough to survive in the world.

"Don't even start, Patrick," I grumbled as I looked over at him. "You've been way too busy with your personal life to even notice me."

"Robin, that's not true. I –"

I glared over at him, shaking my head. "Are you serious? You always used to take me to those NASCAR races. But now, you took your latest floozy instead so you could have sex with her."

I didn't care anymore. I was beyond pissed because Patrick had neglected me and our friendship. We had lived together for a year and he had been sleeping with these women for the last six months. God, I didn't know what to do. It made me so angry that he didn't even notice how upset he made me.

"You were ignoring me, Robin."

"Just get out. I hope to be out of here at the end of the day."

"Robin, please –"

I shook my head as I blocked out his words. Patrick obviously didn't care about me or the fact that he hurt me. I didn't know what he expected me to do. I wasn't going to be some woman that he could just walk all over. I wasn't that type of girl the more that I even thought about it. As I watched Patrick walk out of my bedroom, shutting the door behind him, I let the tears fall.

"Sweetie," Liz frowned as she approached me, shaking her head when she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I think you need to talk to him. The two of you obviously have been best friends for a very long time and this is absolutely crazy. You know that I am right."

I groaned as I leaned my head against my locker, shaking my head. "I hate it when you are right. Patrick is a douche. He only cares about getting his rocks on."

Liz shook her head. "Well, did you know that Patrick hasn't slept with a single woman since you moved out of the house you two rented?"

I sighed and looked over at Liz. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Shaking her head again, Liz grasped my forearms where she shook me the slightest bit. "No, I'm not. Apparently, Patrick has been drinking his sorrows away. The reason I know this is because Lucky had to pick him up a few times."

With a raised eyebrow, I gasped the slightest bit. Lucky had to take a drunk Patrick home. "Please tell me you're kidding, Liz."

Liz slid her hands away from me as we moved to the bench right in front of my locker. "No. I am not kidding at all about this. I think Patrick's finally realizing that you're something special."

I blushed as I ran a hand throughout my hair just as Liz got up, leaving me to wallow in my misery. As she walked out the locker room, I cringed at what my life had come to. I felt like there could be something between the two of us, but Patrick was always bringing those girls over to our house. He was my best friend, but I wanted there to be something so much better. Even his father had suggested that he should ask me out. Patrick would just throw his head back and laugh.

"She's right, though."

As I lifted my gaze from the ground, I gasped when I saw Patrick. This was not the guy that I had seen a few weeks ago. No, he looked so different. Had he heard everything that Liz and I talked about?

"You are something special, Robin," Patrick said as he took a seat down next to me, flashing a smile in my direction. "I took our friendship for granted just because we lived together."

I was so relieved because it was clear in his words that he hadn't heard my confession. At least, I was praying that he hadn't heard a single word about my true feelings. I bit my lower lip and turned around so that I was now straddling the bench.

I held up one of my hands as I grasped one of his with my other free hand. "I'm such an ass. I mean, you're a man that has many needs."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Yet, I paraded my needs right in front of you in our living room, Robin."

"Yes… on the couch that I chose for our living room, but that's okay."

Patrick glared over at me, grabbing my other hand with the hand that I was holding. He then clasped both of my hands in both of his hands. "No, it's fucking not. I treated you like shit and I plan on making it up to you."

Hearing those words, I grinned over at him. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled like this because I truly had missed him. Was there a possibility that Patrick and I could gain our friendship back? I was very much determined. If I couldn't have him as the guy in my heart, I'd take his friendship any day.

"How do you plan on making it up to me, anyways?" I asked with a curious glance in his direction.

Patrick smirked as he tugged me close by the hem of my scrubs bottom, making me scoot closer to him. "I have my ways that you won't be able to resist me."

I then saw something in his eyes and I was very curious about it. Before I could say anything, Patrick Drake's lips came crashing down on my lips.


End file.
